In Her Service V Arc
by Zero Hakusho
Summary: The second season installment of In her Service. with his memories of his shinigami life and brother regained. Kitsuyasha must now question what life henshall fight for. Meanwhile Kiryu must find a way to execute a secret plan, at the same time try to comfort his wife from a traumatizing ordeal. And now enters the a new character by the name of "V". - co writer- Flair Dragon
1. Chapter 1

In Her Service- "V" Arc

**A/N: as you have seen last chapter. I have thrown a new OC into the story, by the name of "V". he is a special case, for when he died and became a hollow, he skipped the evolotionary cycle and became a vasto lorde off the bat. His powers are as followed.**

**Mirage step= an advanced form of sonido in which the user is seen and unseen; its kinda like Nurarhiyons fear. It can also be used for cloning like Zabimarus sonido dopplganger and to erase the users reiatsu signature.**

**Blade creation= an ability he attained from a vow he made in life. He is capable of forming blades of vast variety out of his reiatsu.**

**Ressurection form= Espada Fantasma-(Sword Ghost)**

**Memory- this ins'nt necessarily a power but more like a rare trait. He posses a good but not detailed memory of his human life, including all his great sword abilities and discplines he took years to master.**

**For those who think im godmodding him, im not. Each of these abilities were gained by training he put himself through upon arriving into hueco mundo. At best he could hold overwhelm espadas rank 10-7 but 6 to 1 higher powered arrancar would give him difficult time. **

**To answer any pondered questions. He will be becming an arrancar, but not an espada. His loyalties to las noches and respects will be to Kitsuyasha.**

**His pairing will be Nel. Why? Read this chapter and youll recive a better understanding.**

**Because since I don't just wanna throw a random OC into the story. I figured id devote this chapter to explain his story and give readers a insightful look into his past. Enjoy ^^**

**And now we commence; the "V" arc.**

Long ago in the years on the Meiijin era, there lived a warrior who was boasted to be the best swordsman in the four directions of the japanese continent.

He was called as a great hero and warrior in the halls of the kingdom he served, and in the colonies in which he protected. But to enemy countries he was known as "Heaven Slayer" a master of all sword disciplines.

For years he served the nation without hint of question or sign of betrayal. But never did he forsee the nation being his greater enemy. All on the day celebrating the eighteenth year of birth of its princess.

He was standing before the sight of the royal castle ablaze.

"Quickly we must save her higness!" he yelled to a couple of guards posted. But when they showed no signs of moving at all, he began to question what was going on. "Are you mad? Her highness is in trouble" he shouted as he dove into the burning castle with his back turned to the still unmonving soldiers.

"Your highess!" he shouted "Your highness were are you!"

"Hhehee your wasting your time, yer little royal whore is dead" a deep forbodding voice called with a sick chuckle. from the flames emerged a giant of a man wearing a array of layered robes, with menacing dark gold eyes, brown hair, teeth that were jagged enough to be mistaken for fangs, and holding a large spear.

"What have you done to her Bagari of the spear" he hissed angrily as he reached for his blade. But then a wooden beam weak from the flames came falling down in front of him, causing a distraction long enough to allow Bagari to perform a cowards attack and thrust his spear into his heart.

"Bwahahahaha to think id be the lucky bastard to slay the heaven slayer" Bagari said with a laugh so cruel and crazed that it would haunt him for all generations. With a quick flick of his spear, he threw the proud warriors body into the hungry flames and walked outside as the walls above and around him crumbled and fell, intensifying the flames heat.

"Bastard my soul will have vengeance upon you. I swear this on the name; Vincent Inoue" he swore on a rasp as his body was conusumed by the fire and wiped away his last breath. As his eyes faded into darkness, he saw a great chained on his chest shrivel like burning paper and his soul falling into a pit.

Outside the burning great castle Bagari watched with sick amusement as it fell into shambles, and the bodies of the soldiers and conspirators laid mangled around his feet.

"Hehehe happy birthday….Princess Neliel"

When he regained consciousness, he saw he was standing in a desert with pale white sand and a lifless black sky. Looking upon his hands, he saw he was no longer human but a monster of unknown calibur. Looking upon his heart…..there was nothing. Yet how was he able to think and fell as if it were still there.

"To think a we'd find a vasto lorde; how lucky are we!" a sick echoing voice called over. It was a monster similar to a Vulture flapping above him madly with two menos grande under its command. "What should I call you meal?"

He shouldve felt fear for being in this lifless world, with a monster facing him down. but he wasn't; better yet he felt….bored. in his hand he saw a strange glowing energy take the form of a nodachi in his hand. Had he made it with his mind? No…there was no time for thinking or questions. Now called for instinct.

"ARE YA SOO SCARED OF ME YOU FORGET YOUR NAME!" the vulture hollow demanded angrily.

he gave him a cold look and replied.

"V"

-end bio flahback dream- (HAH! Three in one XD)

He opened his eyes slowly from the dream flashback he was having; marking this as the 40th time it had occurred. The haunting noise of that coward Bagaris sick twisted laugh rang sofly but peircing in your mind.

Another thought that caught him by surprise was that silver haired arrancar whose name he never learned. He was powerful; no question about that. But he was also honorable; a trait proven when he saved that loathsome shinigami woman from being violated by the sick adjhuchas who followed him.

A fight with him seemed like it would be a good but dangerous experience. Maybe if he took him up on his offer and served under him liked her served the royal family in human life, he would find a way to find Bagari and give him justice at his blades edge.

He moved from the boulder he was leaning on when he slept and walked to the top of the hill. There he saw the great dome of las noches; but more importantly he sensed that man inside along with four other reiatsus whom he assumed by the emotions their signals emmited, were his special comrades.

"Ya know you should join him.." his mind voice said to him in soft persuasion. But as he was about to refuse its call another reiatsu was closing in behind him approaching his diretion fast. He used his mirage step sonido to make himself unoticeable and observed silently as a beautiful woman appeared.

A beautiful rather well endowed woman stood before him with long light green hair flowing all the way down her back to her waist and a crimson line that stretches horizontally across her face right below her eyes. Her Hollow hole was located just above her chest a couple of inches below her neck and was rather small in overal size. Lastly the remains of her Hollow mask seemed to form a cartoonish skull on the top of her head. But the womans appearance took him at a deeper surprise. A memory played in his mind; a pleasant one, were the same woman before him sat by a garden pond with a serene smile that welcomed him and wore a layerful silk kimono of various colors. "P-princess?" he whispered in shock; but she didn't hear him.

"Awwww I guess no one was here" she said as she continued to sonido to the great dome in which his now deemed honorable opponent resided.

"So what now hmmmmm?" his mind voice asked him again.

"For now…..im an observer"

**A/N: well I hope you enjoyed the chapter, but just in case you still cant piece it all together.**

**Nel in her human life was a princess in the Meiijin Era of fuedal japan.**

"**V" or Vincent Inoue as you read; is a great anscestor of Orihime. But Orihime is a descendant of his third cousin, so theres no true relation.**

**Regardless of how the social class forbade it, Nel and Vincent were secret lovers. Who planned to marry secretely when she tuned eighteen (Vincents age of death: 21).**

**On another note, The next few chapters will be told in the following P.O.V**

**Kitsuyasha**

**Kiryu**

**V**

**Hope you enjoyed ^^.**


	2. Chapter 2

In Her Service- "V" Arc

-Kitsu P.O.V-

He was sitting with his eyes trained on the moon and his thoughts on his brother whom had left hours ago. But to add more intrest to rememberance, there was also that vasto lorde whom was called V.

He was strong without doubt, he was cold and disciplined. The way he composed himself was similar to Tia when he met her; cold and studying. Vasto lorde or not, he also had good sense to know when he was unmatched.

"KIIIITTTTTSUUUUUU-san!" the cheery voice of Nel called behind him as he felt two soft objects mush on his back.

"Hey Nel hows it hangin" he replied cooly. Getting a giggle from the former treca espada. Her hazel eyes gleamed like a child which made him smirk as well.

"Lord Aizen wanted me to find you to inform he needs to see you, but you seemed occupied in thought; whats wrong?"

"Oh nothing Nel I was just thinking of my brother" he lied not revealing the encounter with the myserious vasto lorde.

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah...his named Kiryu"

**-Soul Society-**

The thought of his wife being ambushed and touched by those monster made him want to go on a killing voyage. To enter the hollows realm and slaughter as many hollows in his sight without even releasing his zanpaktou; HELL he could slaughter the hollows with just his sheathe if he wanted to. Then there was Kitsuyahsa; what was he doing there with her? Did he save her? What if he was the one that ambushed and tried to violate her and forced her to blame the other hollows to hide his crime.

"How is she?" Kiryu asked Unohana as she exited Soi-fons room. The minute he and her had arrived back in the seritei, he had rushed her to the fourth division for immediate care.

"She is fine" the serene woman responded with a reassuring smile "She suffers only from minor scratches; Ive given her an injection for the paralyzer in her bloodstream. But….she will need time to recover from the mental trauma of nearly being violated by those hollows." He saw her expression darken a little from the mention of rape; and he could not blame her.

He entered the hospital room to see her sitting up looking out the window. Her face expression was cold and distant and he felt her trembling even though she was trying to hide it. He could see thorugh her like glass.

"Hey.."

"Hey" she responded in a hollow (no pun intended) voice.

He sat next to her and tried to put a hand on her shoulder but she winced away. That bothered him greatly; but putting what she had gone through into consideration he was understanding,

Knowing she didn't wanna be bothered, he sent her fat vice captain out the room whom had come to visit with a glare. All that fat bastard was doing was eating rice crackers, and bragging about his "authority" over the lower ranks; fucking fatass.

**To make up for this chapter being short ENJOY THIS OMAKE!**

Sosuke Aizen sat on his throne one day in great alarm; everyone was gone. He didn't mean like not in the room gone, he meant like nowhere in the confines of las noches. All were gone excpept his ten espada.

"Da fuck is everyboy" Nnoritora asked with his rude tone as he looked Around for his fraccion Telsa.

"The hell if I know" Grimmjow snapped back in irritation.

"You trying to step fucker"

"I dunno why don't ya find out"

"Shaddup ya idiots" Yammy bellowed loudly at the two fueding espada; only to have their irratation be aimed towards him. Ulqiourra was silent since the disspearance didn't bother him at much. Stark wasn't really that bothered either, he was grateful to have a moments sleep without Lilynette jumping on him or shoving her fist down her throat. Aeroneiro and Zabimaru really had nothing to do or say.

Halibel was distressed though she didn't show it one her face. For the girls it was like a mother/older sister concern, but for Kitsu she was putting scenarios in her head of why he's dissapeared.

"Calm yourselves my espada" Aizen intructed even though it was painfully obvious he was having a panic attack himself. Gin stood in the corner with his creepy fox grin, Tousen just stood in the back…..being um…blind.

""Hey wait a sec whats that noise" Yammy asked making the other espada and Aizen stop talking. The feint sound of music began to flow into the room.

"Music?" Ulqiorra muttered.

"Suddenly I feel the need to drop it likes its warm" Aizen muttered as he tried to home for the source.

"Im feeling a "Sensual Seduction" lord Aizen" said Tousen.

They all followed the sound of the music which got louder and louder until finally they found the source; It was a dance party.

"AHOY!" they all heard Kitsuyashs shout as he Mila Rose, Sun-Sun, and Apache were all dancing in a flood of people.

"Should we reprimand him Aizen-taichou" Gin asked as he swayes his hips to the beat.

"No Gin…FOR I SHALL SHOW HIM MY KRUMPET DANCING"

"*sweatdrop* Taichou its called krump dancing"

"…*cough* I knew that"


	3. Chapter 3

In Her Service- "V" Arc

_**-Dream-**_

_It's not true it's not true it's not true it's not true!_

She didn't know she could move this fast, given the fact she was the best of the Special Forces. The quick tempo of her feet landing silently on the rooftops matched rhythmically to her heartbeats, the throbbing organ slamming into the cage of her chest. It may have been hard to admit to herself but she was downright **terrified**, her mind's barriers on the brink of

shattering.

_It's not true it's not true it's not true it's not true!_

There were multiple shouts from behind her, the voices of her pursuers only urging her on. Her torso thrust her forward despite the cramping in her legs, Suzumebachi's chain rattled to an uneven beat against the resisting wind.

_It's not true it's not true it's not true it's not true!_

Her instinct—or perhaps bad judgment—led her out into the center of a clearing in the forest. Multiple figures dropped

from the branches and encircled her, blocking off every exit she went for.

_It's not true it's not true it's not true it's not true!_

Those multiple shadows were all Yoruichi, her mentor, her friend... They closed in like lions on the hunt, speaking out to her

with their voices echoing in unison. "I left you because you were useless. I left you behind because I didn't want you

anymore. You were weak, you're still weak, you will never be me; you will never be anything like me. Soifon, you are

worthless. Weak. Pathetic. A failure. I can't believe I took you under my wing! You're a disgrace to your family's name!"

_Make it stop make it stop make it stop make it stop!_

"Stop!" Soifon exclaimed, her spirit energy surging as she tried for Shunko. The white reiatsu wasn't flowing in its usual

circular pattern, but instead it was broken, like lightning, and just as unstable. "Go away! It's not true!"

the shadows morphed into four hollows of familiar appearance. They cackled madly as they approched her, she was frozen with terror.

Fear?

No no that couldn't be right!

She felt a sting and the hollows morphed back into Youroichis.

The Yoruichi clones started to laugh in chorus, waves of mocking chuckles like an ocean of torment. "You're weak! So

weak and pathetic! You betrayed Soul Society! You obtained the powers of a Hollow and now you deserve to die like

one!"

"It was an accident!" Soifon exclaimed. She punched at one Yoruichi as she advanced, but the cat-woman jumped back.

A second one dodged Suzumebachi's stinger when it was swung in her direction. "_Stop tormenting me_!" She was on the

verge of screeching, like her cries just weren't loud enough. "Stop!" Her reiatsu exploded and she clutched at her head as

it began to spin. "**I SAID STOP**!"

**-end dream-**

she shot up awake and panting in a cold sweat. she felt her face and body for wounds.

"Shaolin.." Kiryus soothing voice called behind her as his arms wrapped around her and pulled her close.

"Kiryu i.."

"Shhhhhh heal" he instructed as he soothed her hair. He watched her cry softly and drift to sleep.

…

**-Hueco Mundo-**

Aizen sat in his throne room in deep planning and thought of what to do next in his plans for forming the spirit key. Right now, he had a slight advantage and disadvantage.

The advantage was the hogyoku; with its unlimited capabilities and all possible steps of evolving his arrancar army.

His disadvantage was the arrancar named Kitsuyasha. In terms of evolution, he had ascended in power in only a few months. According to reports from Ulqiorra, he had showed signs of weilding a zanpaktou in shikai form, on top of using resurretion. He had even shown traits of using kido.

"Whats got ya making such a serious face Aizen-taichou" his comrade Gin asked him with his signature fox grin.

"It has come to my attention that we have a chance of victory, but also a risk of being overwhelmed."

"Oh?"

"Have you heard of the arrancar fraccion Kitsuyasha Lancier recent exploits"

"Awww you mean the one that's showing more shinigami traits"

"You are correct Gin"

"That seems like a good thing don't ya think?"

"It is, but hes also regaining some…troublesome memories"

"Troublesome?"

"Yes….he could possibly be the one to end my plans"

….

**-Soul Society-**

Kiryu was with his wife and her squad on a mission in the forest. It was a simple seek and exterminate of hollows mission.

They stopped at the edge of some trees and hid their presence. The information the received was

spot on. Except for one thing, there was one arrancar and three adjucha. One with an insect like head, similar to Pesche, but scarier

and long mantis blades growing out of his wrist. The arrancar looked to have been part of Rudobon's Exequias, because he looked just like Rudobon except his horns were turned downward. One had a creepy smiling face and giant arms like a gorilla. And the forth the one, had no eyes, saber tooth tiger teeth and the top of his head was shaped like a crown. He had spike protruding from his back and four blades coming out of his knuckles.

"Looks like we have company." the leader said so Soi Fon and Kiryu could hear.

"I guess we can't leave, without endangering civilians" Kiryu said.

"Omaeda take the big one and lead him far away from here. Kiryu you take the two on the right. I'll take on the leader. The rest of you take on the Adjuchas.

They jumped down from the trees and began there assault.

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi."

"Crush, Gegetsuburi."

"Hold the Sacred Heavens; Kurama no Kyuubi."

What Omaeda did may have seemed cowardly, but in fact was the smart thing to do. He ran around trying to get away from the Gorilla Hollow, leading him a good few miles away. After a period of time the Hollow began to slow down and Omaeda noticed.

_"That's why the_ _Captain wanted me to fight him, because he has less stamina."_Omaeda thought to himself. He turned and flung his flail at the hollow, but to his dismay the Gorilla caught it. Omaeda used Flash Step to appear behind him. "Way of Destruction Number 73: Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down."

The Gorilla got hit at close range right in the back and through his Hollow hole. It must have done serious damage, because he dropped the flail.

He pulled the flail back to him then swung it downward into the Gorilla's head crushing him into the ground. Omaeda was breathing heavy, that Kido took a lot out of him. "I think… I actually… did it." Omaeda said.

"Not even close, fat Shinigami." the Gorilla said.

"Oi, I'm not fat!" Omaeda shouted. He received a heavy punch after saying that. It sent him skidding across the ground, until he was stopped by another punch sending him deep into the ground. The Gorilla picked him up and held him in the air. As he charge a Cero in his mouth, Omaeda shoved the chain from his flail into the Gorilla's mouth. "Way of Destruction Number 11: Bound Lightning." He sent an electric shock into the Gorilla's mouth causing him to drop Omaeda.

"You Bastard that hurt. Now I'm gonna crush you!" The Gorilla shouted, pulling his fist back and then sending it downward. Omaeda place his flail in front of him to block the hit, but something stopped the gorilla before that. A blue chain of kido shot from the brush and wrapped around the brush and wrapped around the hollows neck and pulling him face first into the ground.

"Who the fuck did that!" the hollow growled as he tried to sit up only to be pulled back down. out of the brush emerged a stranger clad in black and red with his face hidden by a hood and face cloth. He has a blade at his side in its sheath and a strange mist fog followed him as he walked. "Who are you!". The stranger wasted no time and did a decapitated the large beast with no effort or moving. He then turned to face the frightened obese man and approched him slowly.

"W-Who are you" Omehada said trembling and sweating.

The stranger bent down in front of him and placed his hand on his blading head.

"I am he with no master…Rounin"

"Rounin? Wait a sec you're the guy who…" he was silenced by a sudden glow in the man –Rounin's- hand. "H-Hey wait a minute!"

His screams of panic were silenced before they even came as they were both eveloped in blue glow.

….

Kiryu stared down the two hollows with blue fire daggers daggers blazing. "Enough with the staring contest, I'll go first." He said "Eight

Homing Daggers!" He threw the daggers forward, then two more appeared, then two more, until eight were surrounding

the hollows. "Double!" Hawk shouted and then there were sixteen daggers spinning around them. Hawk clapped his

hands and the blades impaled the Adjucha. Eight blades stuck out of each of their backs.

"I hope that wasn't you best." The Mantis said.

"You wish." Kiryu scoffed. He snapped his fingers and the daggers exploded into a massive burst of blue fire. He stood looking at the fire waiting for retaliation, but there was nothing. "Maybe I'm stronger than I thought." He muttered. In reality they were trapped in his fire. He looked over at Soi Fon and watched her fight.

…

Soi Fon dashed towards her opponent trying to strike it with her Zanpakuto, but he quickly dodge. Soi Fon predicted he'd dodge and kicked him in the head. He skidded backward, holding his jaw.

"Not bad, Shinigami. My turn." The Leader said. He disappeared and reappeared behind Soi Fon. His Sonido was top notch so it was hard for her to react. She twisted and got the sleeve of her Captain's Jacket ripped off. She jumped back to avoid any more attacks.

"Oh, that was a nice dodge, I meant to take your arm." The Leader said. "Why don't you use you Bankai? I heard that makes you stronger."

"I don't need Bankai to beat you." She growled. This time she disappeared and reappeared behind him. He saw it coming and grabbed her hand before it could strike. But that strike was a feint as she used her Zanpakuto to sting him once in the chest. Instead of jumping back he kicked Soi Fon hard in the side, forcing her away. She grabbed her side in pain. "Fine, I'll show you something that I believe rivals Bankai. Flash Cry!" She shouted. Her Captain's Jacket turned to nothingness as she was engulfed in a white light. She charged the Leader at double speed, catching him off guard. She landed a hard punch to the jaw that sent him upward. She followed him and attempted to sting him again, but he blocked it with his sword. He sent four blades towards her stomach, but they light that surrounded her stop them. She then

proceeded to send a barrage of punches into the leaders face. He used a barrage of Bala's to push her back, then charged his Cero. He fired it directly at her, she easily dodged and charged in for another sting. This time she made contact. They both landed on the ground and she turn off her Flash Cry.

"Pathetic." Was all she had to say.

"I'd have to agree." The Leader said. She turned and saw two things. One, her sting missed and hit his shoulder. And two, four blades were coming at her so fast she had no time to react…but someone else did. Hawk appeared in front of her

taking all four blades and catching them between his fingers. Then with a flick of his finger the arrancar burst into blue flames and evaporated

"Hey you okay" he asked looking her over.

"Yeah im fine, I wonder how my idiotic vice-captains doing". After a long pause they decided to check for his spiritual pressure.

"Well hes alive" said Kiryu

"Unfortunately" muttered Soi-fon.

They sonidoed to his location and were shocked to see the hollow that chased after him decapitated and pooling blood and the incompetant fat vice-captain slouching against a tree with a bag of rice crackers and his goofy expression munching away.

"Omehada did you..did you defeat this hollow in one blow?" Soi-fon asked with wide eyed disbelief.

"Ya bet I did captain" he bellowed in a proud voice spraying cracker crumbs everywhere. The news was to much for her mind to comprehend so she fainted in Kiryus arms.


	4. Chapter 4

In Her Service- "V" Arc

**(A/N= Hey Zero Hakusho here, now that we are in the second season of "In Her Service" I present to you the full info sheet of the proud royal guard.)**

**Bleach Royal Guard Profiles**

**Name: ****Kiryunashi Lancier**

**Shinigami Age: Unknown**

**Human Age: ****24**

**Former Squad: Squad 1**

**Rank: Captain**** of Royal Guard**

**Zanpakuto: ****Kurama no Kyuubi**

**Release Call: ****Hold the Heavens**

**Shikai Appearance & Abilities: His regular katana ****is shrouded with blue flames, and he can weild the fire freely**

**Bankai: ****Youkai Kurama no Kyubi- (Demon blade of the white nine-tailed fox)**

**Bankai Appearance & Abilities: Like ****Narutos fow cloak form, but its blue fire instead of chakara. And he also had clawed gauntlets and boots**

**Name: ****Sorajobi Shihoin**

**Shinigami Age: Unknown**

**Human Age: ****28**

**Former Squad: Squad 2**

**Rank: ****third royal seat guard**

**Zanpakuto: ****Karasu Fuujin –(Crow Wind God)**

**Release Call: ****Paint the four winds**

**Shikai Appearance & Abilities: ****To Soi-Fons surprise it was similar to her Suzumebachi only they he had pointed blade finger gauntlets that looked sharp enough to draw blood from the wind itself; and along his arms were black feathers of reiatsu. **

**Bankai: ****Fuujin no Sora – ( Wind God Sky)**

**Bankai Appearance & Abilities: ****hes has unmatchable speed, he the fingers on the bladed gauntlet grow long and hooked like talons. And has black feathered wings of reiatsu on his back.**

**Name: ****Kapachai Gupapi **

**Shinigami Age: Unknown**

**Human Age: 26**

**Former Squad: Squad ****11**

**Rank: ****fourth royal seat guard**

**Zanpakuto: ****Aka Oni Kameosa- (Drunk red ogre)**

**Release Call: ****Drink and Brawl**

**Shikai Appearance & Abilities: ****Kapachai's sword transformed into a pair of crimson spike knuckled gauntlets that glowed lightly and boomed like thunder when he knocked them together**

**Bankai: Akuma no Yōna Engimono****; Aka Oni Kameosa****-****(Devil Bringer, Red Queen)**

**Bankai Appearance & Abilities: ****spikes portrude from the knuckles, and spike blade come from the elbow. His physical atrributes increase to super-human level**

**Name: ****Naomi Gupapi –(Kappachis Older Sister)**

**Shinigami Age: Unknown **

**Human Age: ****27**

**Former Squad: Squad ****7**

**Rank: ****fifth royal seat guard**

**Zanpakuto: ****Hari-Onago-(maiden with thorn hair)**

**Release Call: ****Trap and Tanglw**

**Shikai Appearance & Abilities: ****Naomis blade dissapered and below her a shadowly nebula formed from her shadow and from it rose wild blade thorn vines whose thorns were blood crimson.**

**Bankai: ****Kuro Hari- Onago- (black maiden with thorn hair)**

**Bankai Appearance & Abilities: ****she is cloakes in a robe of darkness with, and able to open black holes. Black vines with red thorns are controlled freely**

**Name: ****Kirio Hikifune **

**Shinigami Age: Unknown**

**Human Age: 35**

**Former Squad: Squad ****12**

**Rank: ****sixth royal seat guard**

**Zanpakuto: Te o ****Tori**** (Shining ****Birds****)**

**Release Call: ****Shine**

**Shikai Appearance & Abilities: Her sword transforms into a pair of golden gloves****, and she blade forge any weapon out of light.**

**Bankai: Gantoretto ****Shugun ****Te o ****Tori ****(Burning ****Shogun****, Shining ****Birds****)**

**Bankai Appearance & Abilities: ****body glows in bright light, and she was on a golden suit of armor. She can create weapons and they levitate around her also able to be launched with perfect aim.**

**Name: ****Daichi Honda**

**Shinigami Age: Unknown**

**Human Age: 29**

**Former Squad: Squad ****2**

**Rank: ****seventh royal seat guard**

**Zanpakuto: Kaminari ****Ushi**** (Lightning ****Bull****)**

**Release Call: ****Charge Them**

**Shikai Appearance & Abilities: ****Daichis zanpakyou tunrnes into a pair of golden gauntlets and boots and on both sides of his head were a pair of short horns that had electricity crackling in between them.**

**Bankai: ****Raaijin ****Kaminari ****Ushi – (Thunder god Lightining Bull)**

**Bankai Appearance & Abilities: ****The horns lengthe and curve, his arm are covered in silverish steel clawed aremor, and he has a spiked warhammer.**

**Name: ****Ayumu Momochi**

**Shinigami Age: Unknown**

**Human Age: ****28**

**Former Squad: Squad ****2**

**Rank: ****eighth royal guard seat.**

**Zanpakuto: ****Ikiryo-(living ghost)**

**Release Call: ****Walk the grave**

**Shikai Appearance & Abilities: ****Ayumu's blade turned into a long flute and his body was sourounded in a small cloud of mist. He then is able to cast his victim into a alrered space where they are killed a number of times by him until theyre body overloads and they die.**

**Bankai: ****Ikiryo Hitokiri (living ghost assasin)**

**Bankai Appearance & Abilities: ****he is clothed in a white hooded robed wrapped in black chains, with a black katana, he is able to summon demonic spirits and can create the alternate world in the real world.**

**Name: ****Sephiram Sonosuke**

**Shinigami Age: Unknown**

**Human Age: ****37**

**Former Squad: Squad 10**

**Rank: ****ninth royal guard seat**

**Zanpakuto: ****Kuro Tenshi**** (****Black Angel****)**

**Release Call: ****Decieve**

**Shikai Appearance & Abilities: His ****nodachis blade turns pure black and a black reiatsu wing comes out of his shoulder.****has the combined ability of Aizen and Shinjis zapaktous of sense deception.**

**Bankai: Hebunrīāsenaru ****Kuro Tenshi**** (Heavenly Arsenal ****Black Angel****)****. Can create dark fimliars of himself.**

**Name: ****Fujimaru Ichimari**

**Shinigami Age: Unknown**

**Human Age: ****30**

**Former Squad: Squad 1****2**

**Rank: ****second royal guard seat- (leuitenant)**

**Zanpakuto: ****Bakeneko** – (**A shape-shifting ****cat****.****)**

**Release Call: ****Steal Face**

**Shikai Appearance & Abilities: ****his zanpaktou allows him to take the appearance of anyone or zanpaktou.**

**Bankai: Hebunrīāsenaru ****Bakeneko**** (Heavenly Arsenal ****Shapshifting Cat****)****. Can use full bankai of any zanpaktou he copies also the full capabilites of whomever he changes into.**

* * *

_After kissing his wife goodbye Kiryu was going to return to the royal guard realm to begin executing the secret plan on Aizens forces. The plan was an ancient movement that only royal guards could accomplish could pull off with perfection._

"_The Purge"_

As he appeared in front of the central building, he was surprised to see the large form of Marechiyo Omehada perched on the high gate with not a bag of rice crackers in sight.

'Shaolin mustve had a important thing to say, but forgot and sent the oaf to relay the message' he thought to himself as the man descended from his high place. "What do you gotta say to me porky" he asked

"Such a rude unprofessional tone to take don't ya think captain"

"That's funny coming from a fat-ass who goes through crackers more than paperwork. Now stop wasting my time leiutenant and say what you need to say and get lost"

"Grit your teeth"

"Grit my—" Omehadas fist connected to his face with a hard a left hook and made him stumble back into a wall. "You signing up for your funeral" he hissed. But when he looked back over he saw Omehada was gone and in his place was a black clad figure with familiar silver hair.

"K-Kitsu-nii?" he whispered in disbelief "Kitsuyasha!"

Said person clamped a hand over his mouth "Shhh you baka, I may have gotten my shinigami abilities back and memories" he openened his robe slightly to reveal his small chest hollow hole and let his four small curved horns sprout from his head "But im not exactly a welcome sight in sereitei"

"But you've come to see me right?, you realized Aizens cause must be stopped right?" he asked hoping that was the case.

"No" he responded making Kiryus heart freeze "But on the same token im not all for Aizens shit"

* * *

….

**-Hueco Mundo-**

The perpetual night air was freezing cold as a singular giant crocodile hollow stalked the landscape in search of any kind of meal, or excuse for a meal to be precise. Damn how scarce things became once you left the hollow forest, it was as if nothing lived outside of there, the taste of Gillian had grown stale and all this hollow wanted was something on his own level of power to

satiate his hunger.

Above him a Garganta opened up, the hollow became excited instantly, it could feel the spiritual pressure and knew it to be overly nutritious. Running over to the place where the Garganta had opened on all four limbs it finally came to a stop under the Garganta as the other hollow came falling through and hit the ground. The pale white form and the fact that it's size meant that it was almost definitely a high level adjhucha , just his luck, he would get a huge boost from this one and be well on his way to become a Vasto Lorde.

Coming closer to the hollow that had newly arrived the first hollow became giddy with anticipation, the large newcomer was even completely out of it, this made things so much more easier. Opening it's mouth it closed in on the hollow it's larger

mouth easily able to devour this smaller hollow whole. It never got the chance to get it's meal, as it closed it's jaw around

the large creature it was suddenly stopped right in it's tracks. It could not close it's mouth, this made no sense what possibly had gotten in his way to stop him from his meal? It felt as if the force stopping his bite was acting against him even stronger as his jaws began to open again against his

own will. He tried to bite down even harder but found that his jaws were simply unable to do even that. His mouth began to open even further and he c

* * *

ould feel the edges of his mouth straining and becoming increasingly more painful. He started to groan in the pain he had found himself in, the sides of his jaws began to tear as the force kept on acting against his own

will. He screamed in pain as his jaws were basically being ripped apart, he didn't even have his sturdy mask to help him

since the injury was being caused to his inner mouth.

The hollow's screams echoed out into the ever night landscape of Hueco Mundo and only finished as he finally gave up his fight with his jaw and the top of his head was quickly snapped right off, allowing a rather strange pool of blood to stream down it's chest as it finally fell to the ground, dead.

The hollow he tried to swallow stood up with a yawn and looked down at the display before him. He was a large humanoid oni looking hollow with a thick shaggy mane of brown hair. His hollow hole was in the center of his large stomach. When he saw the blood spattered sand and the large crocodile hollow carcass he grinned sadistically.

"Must be the dammed welcome comitte" he said as he tore off one of the hollows legs and took a bite into the meat.

…

V walked in the through the sands of the desert with complete silence until suddenly he heard a scream followed by a new reiatsu. It was adjucha level, no question abou that, but what disturbed him was how high its reiatsu was. Not just the sheer amount but the familiarity to it. A name that would make his heart if he had one bitter.

"Bagari…"


	5. Chapter 5

In Her Service- "V" Arc

**-Hueco Mundo-**

The land of perpetual night screeched out almost as if it was itself in some sense of intense pain, as the source became more decipherable, it could be heard to be a hollow's roars as it was hurt or injured. Upon closing in the scene is set for a fight between two hollows of varying power, one exceedingly strong and an other not as strong but still a force to be

reckoned with. Both hollows circled each other their maws drooling in anticipation for the meal that they each presented to the other, they were about equal in size and were equally ready for their feast, their only barricade being each other. Both of the hollows rampaged towards each other as they both roared out in almost inhuman rage and caught each

other's hands. Grappling with each other they did not even waste the time to look at each other, only too focused on destroying the other and adding their power to their own. They both applied a great amount of strength in order to push the other down, but with the equal amounts of power applied they were both repelled backwards. Each of them were rammed right into a tree, one of the many hundreds that surrounded them on this battlefield. Both pushed themselves out of the trees quickly and began to charge at each other again, the excitement and rage building up in the area around them almost acting as a beacon for all of those who were nearby.

As they clashed once again one hollow with their fist stopped midway before punching the other, and the second hollow with it's mouth stopped just inches from the neck of the opposite hollow. Their appearances came into view better as they had managed to situate themselves in the one area of light in the clearing. Both hollows were the same size at least, they both had thick muscled limbs and looked very much like Gorillas. The weaker of the two had a mask that had tusks protruding from the bottom of the teeth area on his mask, whereas the other hollow had a mask that looked like an

Scorpion . currently the scorpions tail was barely inches away from the neck of the other hollow, as they both fought against each other's power they were completely unaware that one of the most dangerous creature of the forest had picked up on their battle and was quickly making it's way towards them.

As their stalemate seemed to be coming to an end, with the scorpion masked hollow closing in for the killer bite they felt things in the air change dangerously. Both hollows instantly released each other and looked around themselves desperately for a path of retreat but found that they had managed to get themselves into an area where they were flanked on every single side by the trees of this forest, they had forgotten what had become one of the main rules of the forest, never let yourself get cornered.

After they had spent a few moments looking at each other and then at their surroundings, both hollows nodded to each other realizing that if they were to survive and consume each other they would have to work together in order to get stronger. Placing themselves back to back they prepared themselves for the inevitable.

They felt it before they saw it, the strength that it possessed was simply unbelievable, that such a creature could even exist was something that kept even hollows that lived in the forest on their toes. As the power grew in strength they could feel it's effect on their bodies as it almost crushed them downwards and made it almost impossible for them to even take a breath

or any other rudimentary function. As the power reached the level where it had rooted them into position finally it's source dropped down in front of them from it's high place amongst the trees.

Both of the hollows broke away from their position, they could see the size of the creature that had terrorized the forest for

so long and almost took offence

"That's the reason that we are afraid to get trapped in this forest?" the tusked hollow asked his fellow hollow

"It would appear so, can't you feel his spiritual pressure though? It is monstrous" the other hollow answered

"But just look at the size of him though, he is average!" the first hollow complained before losing his temper and shooting his

right fist forwards.

The hollow didn't even flinch as the huge fist came shooting towards him, he only stood in position and raised his

own right fist, coating his hand in blue spiritual pressure. The giant fist was stopped instantly once it had connected with the smaller hollow's open hand, and as the shockwave shot out behind it, the hollow then grabbed the fist and started to collect spiritual pressure between it's small forehead horns. In almost no time at all a huge blue ball of spiritual pressure had formed and

blasted out towards the tusked hollow over the small distance between both combatants. The hollow did not even stand a chance against that kind of power and was quickly dispatched, it's power slowly sucked into the other hollow who had destroyed it.

The scorpion hollow watched as it's meal was destroyed and felt extremely angry, very well if this hollow had eaten him and taken his power then maybe he could eat it and gain both of their powers. That seemed like an excellent idea. With this in mind the hollow charged forwards opening it's mouth wide and generating a large purple cero in it's mouth, as it closed in

on the smaller hollow however it's mouth was abruptly shut and the cero blasted its way throughout the hollows head

causing it to die effectively.

The hollow just stood in position as it absorbed the power from both of the hollows it had been fighting, it felt slightly dis-heartened though

"I no longer feel my damn power rising if I take the power from these weak ass hollows" the creature commented an evil undertone to it's

voice as it looked around at it's surroundings which for the last year had been it's home and felt nothing. The hollows of the

forest had become stale as time had went on, no longer did they satiate his unending hunger, they only prolonged it for a short amount of time. He needed something far more substantial, something that this forest didn't offer him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"V" P.O.V

There was no doubt in his mind that It was him, of a the memories of his old life that were still blurry and unfocused. This mans memory was crystal clear.

**Bagari of the Impaling Spear**

He was crude, he was deceptive, he was the reason he had become what he had; and now he was here. There was no way he was going to ignore this.

"Ive sharpened my blade, so prepare your neck" he muttured coldly as he sonidoed madly to the destination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Bagari P.O.V-

He stood in the clearing of the forest, panting heavily with the bodies of hundreds of Gillian laying all around him slowly dissolving and becoming one with his power. His madness had known no bounds when he finally unleashed on the hollows that had saved him from death. It was not his anger towards them, no by no means was it that. It was just the carnal thrill of being able to kill again.

To tear throats

Stomp in skulls

Watch the prey beg for their lives as he ended them with a pleasurable crunch.

Bagari left the clearing after he had eaten the last of the Gillian, he found it to be a fruitless effort however as he had not felt his power rising in a long time, he walked on until he had exited the forest of Menos and made his way out into the perpetual darkness of the Hueco Mundo desert. Off in the distance Bagari could make out the glittering brilliance that was

Approahching fast and felt the feeling of excitement take over his body.

He found a bunch of rocks in the midst of the desert not too far from the walls and settled down into a sitting position, looking right at the approaching figure.

He lay down on the rocks on his back and looked directly upwards at the moon settled in the night sky and felt himself counting down the seconds until it arrived.

XXXXXXXXX

**-Soul Society-**

"Kitsu-nii im not understanding what you mean" Kiryu said with a sad confused expression. He stared at his crimson eyed brother with a hope that maybe he heard wrong.

"Its as I say Kiryu, im not allying with the gotei thiteen or the guard. But im also not following the plans of Aizen like a simple lap dog"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT AND STAY IN HUECO MUNDO" he demanded

Kitsuyasha gave him a cold annoyed look "Because I hace special people in there baka"

"MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR OWN BLOOD FAMILY!"

"Lets me pound something into your skull baka, Im not shinigami anymore!"

"B-but you can use your zanpaktou" Kiryu hissed.

"I only just recently remebered its actual name. I don't know how to really use it to its full capability."

"Come back to the seritei, we can help you"

"We?" Kitsu scoffed "When you say that who do you mean? The research division? The kido corp? The royal guard" he said the last one with cold edge.

"No I mean Me & Shaolin"

Kitsuyasha broke into a fit of laughter "BAKA! You couldn't even help your precious Shaolin from nearly getting raped by low level hollows. What makes you think you can help me!" he saw his brothers expression sadden, and in truth he knew it was a dick thing to say that. But he needed Kiryu off his case.

After a few minutes of silence Kiryu spoke again. "Kitsu-nii you cant save your love ones either"

"And whys that baka" Kitsuyasha said as he saw him mutter something in a communicator

"Because I just intitated the orders" he replied coldly "The purge begins, as we speak the royal guard are making a marching sweep across hueco mundo, all hollows or arrancars in their path shall be wiped from existence" he was tackled to the ground and stared wide eyed at his brother whose crimson eyed were flaring with rage as his hands hand a death grip on his throat.

"DAMN YOU FOOL!" he roared as he released his grip and put his head covering on and opened a garganta "Kiryu….if any of my comrades or precious people are dead when I get there" his reiatsu flared to choking heights "Ill kill you with your own sword" with that he stepped inside and the opening closed behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"V" P.O.V

V gazed upon the hollow that was also the man whom he swore vengeance upon. He was a large humanoid oni looking hollow with a thick shaggy mane of brown hair. His hollow hole was in the center of his large stomach. The curved teeth he had on his masks mouth were jagged and curved and his eyes were glowing green. There was still blood from previous kills on his dark gray skinned body, but the most disturbing factor was his high reiatsu, he was an adjucha when V sensed him, did he somehow jump to vasto lorde in the time it took him to arrive.

No that was impossible, wasn't it?

"Awwwww Vincent is that you bahahahahah I think it is" Bagari called in a boisterous mocking voice. "I think its been…". V shunpoed in blink sped and made a slash across his bicep with his forged reiatsu nodachi.

"Don't use words because as of now they are wasted on me" V said coldly as he went for another strike. Bagari was surprised by the sudden agression the sword weilding vasto lorde was showing; and as much as he was excited by this he sensed something that made him stop.

"Oy Vincent pause for a second" He said as he dodged another swing of V's blade. But the vasto lorde didn't listen to him and received multiple slashes across the shoulder and chest.

"I told you words are wasted" he then created levitating daggers that launched and stabbed themselves into Bagari in a shower. The large oni hollow howled in pain at the brutality of V's blade assault. All the power he experienced since his time in the menos forest, the once great power that made the hollows tremble, was now being made into a insignificant factor compared to the powerful force V was executing.

"Bagari your probably wondering how im over-stepping you" V said as he used his mirage sonido vanishing from sight. "Its because ive discarded the one thing that you took advantage of in our old liveds"

"And what that Vincent!" bagari heard the swinging blade before the weilder, but when he saw V a second time he felt his head slide off his shoulders and blood spurted onto the white desert sand.

"Hesitation….". he looked down at the decapitated body of his old tormentor with cold satisfaction until suddenly he felt a large ocean of spiritual pressure from a good distance away that made it hard for him to breathe. "W-what is this reiatsu!"

"It belongs to royal guard.." a voice said behind him as a garganta opened and a masked person in black stepped out "The strongest shinigami in existence whom guard the king of spirits"

"Who are you?"

"Normally id tell you my fake identity name "Rounin" but you're an ally" he removed his mask and hoodie revealing his long silver hair and crimson eyes.

"Y-Your that arrancar that saved that shinigami woman"

"The names Kitsuyasha, but before we get more aquainted" he pointed in the direction of the reiatsu "Will you assist me with taking care of that problem. I wont think your cowardly if you refuse."

V took a second to think but nodded "Let us go"


End file.
